je suis demoniaque
by hitomi-pyon
Summary: A la veille de ses seize ans naruto decouvre le mistèrieux pouvoirs qu'il renferme. Après un drame, le blond  se retrouve dans une école préstigieuse pour prendre des cours spéciaux, a la place de sa soeur ... fic basée sur ao no exorcist !
1. Chapter 1

Titre: je suis démoniaque.

Pairing: c'est un sakurazetsu ! Ha non, je me suis trompée de sript ! Il semblerait qu'il y est un sasunaru et d'autres !

Resumer: A la veille de ses seize ans naruto decouvre le mistèrieux pouvoirs qu'il renferme. Après un drame, le blond se retrouve dans une école prestigieuse pour prendre des cours speciaux... fic basée sur ao no exorcist !

rating: M ! c'est évident !

* * *

><p>Je suis démoniaque...<p>

Chapitre 1 ou prologue : démoniaque

-Naruto ! Tu ne dois pas frapper les gens comme ça !

-Mais ils faisaient du mal à de pauvres petits chatons!

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour les frapper !

-Ils allaient jeter le carton, dans lequel il y avait les chatons, dans le fleuve ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire !

Jiraya soupira . Son fils adoptif était assez difficile a vivre. Le petit naruto avait grandit... il se rappelait encore de sa bouille d'ange quand il avait 5 ans avec sa soeur jumelle naruko. Certes il y avait eu des difficultés mais ils avaient tout deux grandi. Naruko est devenue très intelligente et partait faire ses études au lycée de konoha, une école prestigieuse. Naruto lui avait arrêté l'école après le collège et avait un petit boulot dans un bar d'hôte. Leur père adoptif : Jiraya se retrouvait avec ses deux adorables gosses sur les bras et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Naruko et Naruto parlaient tout les deux en riant et s'amusant; ce tableau était le même depuis toujours , sauf que naruko avait à présent des formes plus qu'avantageuse et deux longues couettes blondes . Ses yeux bleux scintillaient d'un pur éclats de malice. Naruto lui était assez svelte et possédait trois petites marques à peine voyante sur les joues. Ses yeux bleux reflétaient la joie de vivre et l'innocence . Ils avaient tout les deux presque seize ans .

Sauf qu'en ce moment même naruto se faisait passer un savon. Il s'était encore battu , contre des délinquants qui allaient tuer des pauvres petits chats et cela il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Puis la sanction tomba, interdit de sortie pendant deux jours . Naruto retourna dans sa chambre tout en marchant le long du monastère dans lequel on l'avait élevé, pendant deux jours… il allait se faire chier ! Puis il s'habilla et partit au travail .

Une fois au centre de konoha il prit la direction du bar d'hôte dans lequel il travaillait. Une fois qu'il eut mit sa tenue de serveur il commença son service . Malgrés les quelques pelotages il reussit sans problèmes son service. Puis à la sortie il entendit un léger bruit dans une ruelle sombre. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et apperçu les gars qui traumatisaient les chatons cette aprés-midi. Il se leva et le chef de la bande lui lança un regard haineux .

-Bonjour Naruto Uzumaki...

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Et bien vois-tu je ne voudrais pas que le bruit, que je me suis fait battre, court ?

Et donc ?

-Si jamais une seule petite rumeur me suis il pourrait arriver malheur a une personne qui fréquente elle aussi le lycée de konoha ...Comment s'appelle-t'elle déjà ? Naruko je crois …

-Salopard ! Si jamais tu touches à un cheveux de ma soeur …

-Hahahahaha ! Et on va en profiter pour te réduire en boullie moi et mes potes !

Les deux bruns qui accompagnait leur chef sortirent deux barres de fer et le-dit « chef » sortit un couteau. Puis ils s'approchèrent de lui tatant leur armes en riant d'un rire noir. Le chef le toisait avec mépris et naruto qui reculait, trébucha et tomba en arrière. Profitant de la faiblesse du blond il avança son couteau près de la gorge de naruto en continuant de rire.

-Tu sais que t'est pas mal vu de près ?

-Écartes-toi...

-Supplies-moi !

-ÉCARTES-TOI !

Une orde de flammes dans les tonts jaunes orangés sortirent de nulle part et s'attaquèrent à ses assaillants. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien, il était dans des flammes, des flammes ! Il devrait déjà être en train de se consumer et de brûler, pourtant il ne ressentait rien d'agréssif presque même quelque chose dechaleureux. Puis le chef de la bande se releva difficilement et une bulle de plasma noir se forma sur son épaule avant d'élater puis recouvrit tout son corps. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et il murmurait d'une aïgue pleine de folie destructrice :

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé … tu est bien son fils, tu portes ses pouvoirs ! Et je t'aurai !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Puis un énorme crapaud sauta sur le dos de l'ancien humain et jiraya apparu dans le champ de vision du blond. Il prit naruto par la main et le tira de toutes ses forces. Les flammes qui l'entouraient s'étaignirent et jiraya l'emmena en courant à travers les rues,ils arrivèrent dans une vieille église qui tombait en ruine. Juste derrière l'autel se touvait une trappe. Cette dernière s'ouvrit grâce a jiraya et ils rentrèrent dedans avant de partir. A l'intérieur se trouvait naruko, cette dernière regardait naruto avec un air grave, puis elle prit un sac qui était posé negligeament sur le sol poussiereux et en sortit une boite de velour. Jiraya lui tandit une clé et elle ouvrit l'écrin, à l'intérieur se trouvait un collier. Au centre une pierre noir entourée de deux petits diamants étincelants. Le regard du blond fut tout de suite attiré par la pierre en face de lui. Doucement il posa la main sur la pierre et la prit dans ses mains. Puis naruko le regarda d'un air desolé avant de lui attacher le collier autour du cou.

-Ecoute naruto si tu as ton collier tu serra en sécuriter... personne ne doit jamais le prendre ! Gardes le toujours avec toi ! Si tu attrapes le bout du collier entre deux de tes doigts et que tu essayes de l'allonger tu pourras en sortir une épée et la pierre deviendra bleu mais tu ne dois jamais le faire ok ? Il en va de ton humanité !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ! Je ne comprends plus rien !

-Ecoutes gamin tu es l'enfant de minato et kushina uzumaki...

-Tu connaissait mes parents ? No parents à ruko' et moi ?

-Oui... et quand vous étiez dans le corps de votre mère tu as été séparé de ta soeur pendant les six premiers mois... ta mère avait été capturée et tu avais été enlevé du plasanta.

-Hein ? C'est totalement impossible ! Et puis qui pourrait faire ça ? Tu mens ! Naruko dit quelque chose !

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il devait faire un cauchemar ! Oui il cauchemardait ! Tout cela n'était que le propre fruit de son imagination ! Puis il leva les yeux vers sa soeur et comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle le regardait sérieusement et son visage avait les traits tendus. Puis elle leva les yeux vers son frère. Et toute la peine et la pitié qu'il lut lui firent soudain mal.

-Alors je suis un gosse pas normal qui a été enlevé de sa mère pendant la grossesse, autre chose à rajouter ?

-Oui …

-Ha mais parce qu'il y a encore !

-Tais-toi et écoutes moi ! La personne qui t'a enlevé du corps de ta mère est le dieu des enfers...

-Kyuubi ...

-Ruko' qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Et bien vois tu petit frère pendant les six mois, kyuubi t'a élevé comme son fils en te faisant vivre dans un liquide proche du liquide amiotique. Le but était que tu puisses porter les pouvoirs démoniaques de Kyuubi. A force de rester dans le liquide tu as absorbé certain gêne de lui. Kyuubi est devenu ton deuxième père. Et si jamais tu dégaines l'épée de ton collier tu deviendras un démon... tu as en toi une grande puissance dont bon nombre d'autres démons souhaitent. Il faudra que tu sois sur tes gardes mais pour l'instant rentrons !

Naruto suivit sa soeur dans le passage sans sourciller, trop fatigué pour ça. Le passage déboucha sur le coeur du monastère. Naruko lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Naruto laissa sa soeur le deshabiller et lui mettre un pyjama. Puis elle se changea et l'emmena dormir dans son lit, comme pendant leur enfance ou le blond faisait des cauchemars. Puis elle le serra dans ses bras et naruto fit de même. Puis une larme tomba, la silencieuse perle d'eau roula sur la joue douce de Naruto avant de se faire accompagner par ses conjointes. Un sanglot franchi les levres du jeune homme et ses épaules tréssautèrent. Toute sa vie partait en lambeaux, il était la progéniture du diable; d'une personne horrible et le pire de tout il était ...différent. Les sanglots se faisaient rapprochés et les larmes n'arrétaient pas de couler. Naruko le serra de toutes ses forces. Son frère était fort, certe, mais de là à pouvoir supporter tout ce poids sur ses épaules il ne fallait par exagérer. Au bout d'un moment il s'endormit les traits tendus et les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

Naruko se leva et sortit prendre l'air. Voir son petit frère à ce point fragile et perdu l'avait troublé. Alors doucement, elle partit s'asseoir sur la balançoire ou elle retrouvait souvent naruto quand il s'enfuyait de l'école. Elle prit les deux chaînes en mains en se plongeant dans ses pensées. Puis elle sentit une pression sur sa bouche et son nez. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : du clorophorme. Et doucement elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Naruto se reveilla seul dans le lit qu'il partageait avec sa soeur. Les évènements de la veille étaient bien ancrés dans sa mémoire et il sortit dehors pour se rafraichir les idées. Dehors une légère brise soufflait et le ciel était remplit de nuages noirs. La fraicheur du mois de novembre se fit vite sentir et naruto s'apprétait a rentrer quand une voix l'interpela.

-Hé ! L'enfant maudit !

Naruto se retourna d'un coup sec et toisa son interlocuteur avec haine. Il reconnu l'homme qui l'avait acccosté hier dans la rue, celui qui disait l'avoir trouvé. Le blond se mit sur ses gardes et se fit méfiant. L'homme le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

-Mon nom est takuyo shisu.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre !

-Ta soeur...

-Hein ?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ce matin n'est-ce pas ?

-Salaud qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-…

-Alors suis moi...

Et naruto franchit les portes du monastère sans savoir l'importance de sa présence avec takuyo...

quart d'heure des persos:

* * *

><p>bon... je suis un peu tendue mais ce chapitre a été écrit il y a plus de trois mois alors, il est un peu mediocre a mon avis... mais bon j'en suis quand même fier !<p>

Certaine ont du le voir: cette fiction est bassée sur ao no exorcist, l'anime. Il ne suivra l'histoire que pendant les deux premiers chapitre pour l'instant …. a moins que rin n'embrasse yukio dans le manga ! XD

Chapitre deux déjà écrit et le trois est un cours mes chers amis !

Reviewer et je vous donne mon amour ! 3


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre2: désespoir

noir… tout autour d'elle était noir... et ce mal de crane qui la martelait depuis son réveil ! En plus d'avoir les poings et les mains liées naruko avait du mal a s'habituer à l'humidité plus que présente dans la pièce. Rapidement elle fit un compte-rendu de sa situation. La pièce ne comportait pas de fenêtre et le froid paralisait ses membres. Elle était piegée et ne pouvait pas sortir, d'autant plus que ses mains commencaient à lui faire mal, les liens visiblement trop serrés empêchaient le sang de passer correctement.

doucement un grincement la fit revenir à la source de son problème. Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années entra, ses yeux rouge luisaient dans l'obscurité tel deux rubis. Prit au piège et à la merci de son kidnappeur, naruko se recroquevilla sur elle-même fusillant du regard l'homme en face d'elle. Le jeune homme avança dans la pièce trainant derrière lui une barre de fer produisant un son horriblement désagréable en raclant le sol.

Naruko voulut parler ou du moins émmêtre un son mais rien ne franchit ses belles lévres à présent gercées. Ses cordes vocales étaient inactives et à chaque nouvelle tentative sa gorge se serrait un peu plus. Lentement elle vit la barre se lever puis s'abaisser dans sa direction; puis une seule chose residat dans son esprit : la douleur. Les coups s'enchainèrent et la douleur ne se fit plus que présente dans son esprit et dans son corps. Le sang coulait sur son beau visage et ses vêtements.

Un nouveau coups partit dans une de ses jambes et un craquement sourd se fit entendre. Naruko lacha un cri trop longtemps retenut et un sourire heureux se forma sur les lèvres de son bourreau. Il voulait l'entendre crier, supplier et pleurer pour qu'il s'arrête. Un coup partit cette fois-ci dans son autre jambe, le même craquement resona.

* * *

><p>Naruto avait fait un pas en direction de takuyo et ce dernier c'était volatilisé comme un souffle de vent. Depuis le blond le cherchait courant partout dans la ville criant son nom et visitant chaques ruelles et chaques bâtiments. Il continua de courir avant de remarquer qu'il était dans un endroit désert où il n'y avait que des usines en ruine et autres bâtiments qui tombaient sous leurs propre poids.<p>

Un léger vent se fit sentir derrière lui, il se retourna précipitament avant d'apercevoir jiraya bien droit sur son crapaud. Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent, leur but était le même : retrouver naruko. Alors d'un commun accord ils commencèrent à fouiller l'usine. Puis un horrible cri retentit bientôt suivit d'un deuxième et le sang de naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Il courut jusqu'à la source du bruit, jiraya à ses talons .

Là devant lui se tenait le corps de sa soeur, etalé, luisant de sang et presque nu ne laissant que les sous-vêtements. Alors après avoir epuisé toute sa voix à crier elle reussit à articuler dans un léger murmure, d'une voix sèche et patteuse:

-naruto...

Puis ses yeux commencèrent a se fermer quand une voix retentit la faisant sursauter. La voix de son bourreau. Elle vit la barre de fer repartir encore une fois sur son corps et la frapper en pleine machoire.

Tout les os craquèrent et la machoire pendait dans le vide. L'homme recula et naruto se precipita sur sa soeur vérifiant son état et l'empêchant à tout prix de fermer les yeux.

-Na..to...

-Oui naruko qu'es-ce qu'il ya ?

T' … é...ole... va … ko..oa..

Naruko je comprends pas !

Va ..erole..de..ko...kono..a

L'école de konoha , mais je peux pas ! C'est ta place là-bas !

Na..u..to

Oui ?

Je...t'aime ...frè..re

Les yeux de naruko commencèrent à ce fermer sur le coup de la douleur et naruto ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter, les cris qui s'accumulaient la souffrance toujours plus forte, trop forte. Un rire se fit entendre et naruto releva la tête et sa tristesse et son désespoir debordèrent pour s'unir dans un sentiment bien connut: la haine.

Ses cris de terreur se transformèrent en des hurlements bestiaux et terrifiants tout comme les flammes qui étaient réaparues. Takuyo lui souriait et repartit dans son rire fou, ne faisant qu'attiser la rage de naruto. Le ravisseur baissa les yeux et apperçu le collier autour du cou de naruto, son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir et son rire partait dans les aïgu, lui vrillant les oreilles.

Jiraya avait observé la scène et regardant naruto, commença à s'inquieter. Il était clairement dans un état des plus dramatique, les flammes voulaient faire sortir le démon et naruto restait quand même bien conscient gardant encore toute sa raison.

Mais tellement figé et accaparé par ses reflexions, il ne vit pas le complice de takuya derrière lui et ne sentit le coup dns osn dos que trop tard. Crachant du sang et mal en point, le veille homme

La scène se passa au ralentit et il vit avec horreur son tuteur, l'homme qui l'avait élevé, mort ? C'était impossible ? Était-ce vraiment le coeur de son père dans cette main griffue et poilue ? Était-ce vraiment sa soeur étendue inconsciente presque nue derrière lui ?

Non.. ce simple mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête.. non... NON !

Alors naruto s'en foutait si il crevait ! Il se foutait de savoir qu'il serrait bientôt un démon ! Vraiment il s'en foutait royalement tant que son tuteur revenait et que sa soeur continuait de lui sourire et de le soutenir !

Il fallait juste qu'il tue ce type ! Alors il ne repensa pas au reste de ses emmerdes et de sa vie … il prit l'extrémité de son collier dans sa main et tira sur la petite pierre noire. Cette dernière au contact de ses doigts commenca a s'allonger et une epée en sortie. Là où auparavant il tenait la pierre se rouvait la prise pour la main et d'un geste rageur il la prit et l'ammena à lui. Ses canines poussèrent et se transformèrent en oreilles blondes et touffu comme celles des animaux.

Il plongea ses yeux bleux devenu legèrement plus foncés dans ceux de son adversaire et se rua sur lui. Son collier à présent devenu bleu s'agitait a chaqu'un de ses mouvements. Et tokya se contantait d'esquiver ses attaques, énervant toujours plus naruto, qui criait et se dechainait sur sa pauvre proie. Puis un flash se fit dans son cerveau; ses anciens cours de judo... un sourire se dessina et un plan se construit dans sa tête.

Il se placa devant lui lanca un coup d'épée sur sa tête que l'autre esquiva facilement, mais ne faisant pas attention au coup de pied qui arrivait et qu'il se prit en pleine face il partit s'enfoncer dans un des mur. Alors naruto profita du fait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remit pour lui assener deux grands coups dans les bras, les coupant au passge. Doucement les tissus de chair s'écartaient et le bras commencait à tomber et finit par se détacher du reste du corps emportant avec lui des ligaments et plusieurs os. Un liquide noir coula du bras de l'homme et bientôt son second bras suivit le premier.

Alors se délectant de cette vue sur la personne qui les avait fait souffrir lui et sa soeur. Il se pencha sur le ventre de l'homme, et prenant son temps, il commença à pénetrer la peau du ventre. Il sentait sous son épée la peau se dechirer et les organes se couper face a l'épée.

-crève comme une merde... mias je vais d'abord moccuper de ton pote !

.

* * *

><p>Il se trouvait là, devant le lycée de konoha et c'est avec un nouvel objectif qu'il franchit les grilles et qu'il commencait sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'exorciste et Naruko Uzumaki.<p>

* * *

><p>Certes... mon esprit est quelque peu dérangé et il y aura peut-être pire mais j'ai pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre et de bien rajoutée quelques petites chose =3<p>

merci aussi au personnes qui mon laissés des belles et jolies reviews !

je tient à dire que j'ai activée les reviews anonymes !

reviewer et je vous donne mon amour ! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : l'aube d'une nouvelle vie .

naruto marchait a 6h30 dans le parc de l'école ou il c'était rendu la veille pour rangée ses affaires dans l'internat ou il était le seul a sejourner. Qu'elle surprise il avait eu quand il avait rencontrer le directeur ! Cette homme était un ami à jiraya, dans le sens douteux du terme... sa langue de serpent faisait plutot fuir les gens et ses airs de drag queen n'arrangeaient pas le cas ! Et puis son prénom … orochimaru hum comme c'est appétissant.

Et pire encore il était au courant pour sa condition de démon, et avait a tout prix essayer de lui tirer un sourire, sourire sur lequel il avait passé la nuit a sentrainer, en lui racontant des blagues vaseuses. Puis il l'avait conduit a l'internat privé pour qu'on ne le soupcsonne pas . La chose qui lui servait d'internat... commant la decrire ? Épave ? Batiment désaffecté ?

Il doutait serieusement, le plancher grinçait et les murs était remplis de fissures plus ou moins apparentes et puis le batiment était pas vraiment grand, voir même minuscule

Il avait pousser le battant de la porte et ébahi decouvrit un petit cocon assez comfortable qui avait feu renaitre une petite lumière au fond de son coeur. Le murs blanc cassés reffaisait vivre les doux rayons du soleil qui traverssait la pièce patr la petite fenêtre a sa droite,devant lui se tenait une cuisine americaine et de l'autre côté un salon spacieux comportant deux fauteils et une canapé ayant déjà eu leur temps auparavant. Cette ambiance légère le rassurait et quand il apperçu un petit escalier il le monta a toutes vitesse ses deux valises a la main.

En haut s'étantdait un long couloir dans les tons marron ,chocolat tout a fait apréciable. De toutes les portes une seule attirat son attention celle au fond du couloir. Il poussa le batant et ébahi il rentra dans ce petit coin de paradis. Le plafond était inexistant a la place se tennait une vitre énorme lançant rentrer le soleil et ses rayons. Cette effet lumineux était renforcé par la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon digne de roméo et juliette. La pièce elle était peinte en gris très leger et naruto se dirigea vers le plus gand des murs et une idée fleurit dans son esprit.

Se retournant pour ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire géante, qu'il remplit en entier, il se jeta sur le lit au centre de la pièce et roula dessus comme un fou . Le lit faisait quatre fois son ancien matelas rempli de termites !

Puis naruto reprit son air serieux . Le problème était assez grave: il devait se faire passer pour sa soeur ! Alors il avait prit toutes ses affaires et comptait s'habillier comme elle, en gros se travestir !

Mais il avait trois problèmes:

-il devait marcher avec des talons.

-Il devait porter une jupe.

-Il detestait l'uniforme de cette école...

les cheveux avait été un problème vite réglé. Il suffisait de dire qu'il se les était couper si jamais quelqu'un connaissait sa soeur avant ou voyait une ancienne photo. Pour la poitrine il avait qu'a rembourer ses soutifs. Mais pour les talons et la jupe c'était un problème..

il s'était entrainer pour les talons et était presque au point, pour la jupe c'était extrêmement génant: comme il plaignait les filles * ! bon tant pis il se sacrifirait pour sa soeur et pour lui.

Voilà comment il sétait retrouvé avec une jupe noir a carreaux blanc et une jolie chemise rose fuschia. Orochimaru a vraiment des gôuts douteux... il vit le batiments sur lequel était marquer en grosse lettres d'or: ETABLISSEMENT D'ENSEIGNEMENT KONOHA.

Ilallait faire cours la dedans ? Resigné a commencé sa scolarité dans ce lycée prestigieux, ils se dirigea vers le panneaux pour connaître sa classe. Seconde 7 ,la salle tout au fond du couloir au sixième étage... ils avait des ascenseurs ?

* * *

><p>Enfin il y était devant cette salle qui l'avait fait suer sang et eau et maonter six étages ! Il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta de justesse avant de se prendre une chaussure volante. Hein ?<p>

-putain kiba quand tu lance un truc vise !

-Mais je vise !

-T'as failli tuer la jeune fille devant la porte !

Bon ..il y avait deux hystérique devant la porte mais au moins il ressemblait a une fille, son but premier. Le dennomé kiba avec ses magnifiques triangles sous les joues avec une jeune fille au somptueux cheveux roses, notez l'ironie, s'avancèrent ves lui.

-hey !Belisima ! T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ?

Hein ? C'était une tentative de drague là ? Même si ce mec est pas moche il fallait qu'il revoit ses approches...

-kiba tu va l'effrayer ! Pff... laisse faire les pros !

La jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement teint se raprocha et posa une main sur ça tête et la tapota legèrement, avec un petit sourire, naruto se sentait soudainement en confiance comme appaisé par ce signe d'affection soudain lui rappelant ses longues étreintes avec sa soeur.

-voilà, voilà jeune fille sakura est la pour toi !

-bonjour je m'appelle narut..ko ! Naruko !

-hé bien belle naruko enchanté de vous connaître, je me prenomme kiba et voici ma fidèle sakura !

-ha le dragueur raté, je vous avait presque oublié !

-HEIN ?

-HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Toi je t'aime bien ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Une petite étincèlle d'amusement passant dans ses prunelles d'un vert émeraude captivant le fit sourire plus timidement cette fois-ci. Il entra dans la classe, il n'allait pas restet eternellement devant la salle de classe. Kiba et sakura était dans le troisième rang, pas trop près mais pas trop loin non plus. Naruto se plaça devant sakura au deuxième rang et s'assit sur sa chaise.

Alors c'était ça des amis ? C'était plutôt chaleureux en fait.

Alors que notre héro rigolait avec ses nouveaux amis, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveaux sur un groupe de quatre personnes. Des garçons; un brun aux cheveux longs, un autre brun aux cheveux courts, un autre brun aux yeux cachés par des lunettes opaques et le dernier brunétait un mec avec un coupe au bol et un combinaison verte fluo... en tout point étrange et pourtant légerement rassurant.

La prochaine personne a passer la porte fut un brun avec une queu de cheval sur la tête lui donant l'étrange impression d'avoir un ananas sur la tête. Ce mec avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais son regard fit tressaillir naruto. Cet homme était surement celui qui mettrait en danger ses deux identités secrète.

L a sonerie etentit en même temps que l'arrivé de deux jeunes filles; une blonde avec une queu de cheval et une brune avec des macarons essouflées. Toutes les personnes présentes reagagnèrent leur place et le professeur ouvrit la porte et fit l'appel.

La classe se constituait de: neji hyuga, saï, shino aburame, lee rock, nara shikamaru, ino yamanaka , tenten et ses deux amis. Une classe assez petite comparé aux autres il ne contenait que dix élè sourcils gauche se leva quand il apperçu le regard de son professeur. Ce dernier le regardait avec une repulsion non dissimuler qui le fit centre de toutes les attentions. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se calmer en pensant a des choses apaisantes. Il rouvrit les yeux determiner et regarda son professeur avec un sérieux qu'on lui avait rarement vu et ce dernier reprit son cours dans le silence.

Trois heures de l'après-midi sonna et l'instituteur les regarda avant de ranger la carte de geographie et écrit en gosse lettres sur le tableau « EXORCISTES » avant de se tourner vers ses élèves de nouveau.

au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas ramarquez, cette classe a un tout petit effectif c'est parce que vous êtes tous ici pour la même cause. Vous avez reçu une blessure de l'âme qui fait que vous pouvez voir les démons. Pour certain ce n'est qu'une partie des démons pour d'autres, tous sans exeption.

Naruto regarda le professeur avec sérieux et buvait ses paroles. Orochimaru lui avait expliquer pendant cet été tout ce qui concernait les démons et les blessures de l'âme. Lui même n'en avait pas une a proprement parler mais en étant le fils de kyubi il était un démon donc il pouvait voir les autres.

-vous avez decidé de devenir exorcistes et votre instruction commence maintenant. Mais avant tout vous devez formez une equipe et apprendre a vous connaître et pour cela on en reparlera demain. Nous allons commencez le cours sur les démons mineurs.

* * *

><p>Épuisé, lessivé, crevé tous ces mots lui convenait si bien en ce moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son lit. En rentrant de son travail naruto trainai des pieds sous le poids de la fatigue. Il regarda sa montre vingt deux heures trentre deux … il passa dans une ruelle sans vraiment faire attention et bouscula une ejune femme et la brute qui lui servait de petit-ami.<p>

Ce dernier se retourna et le toisa de haut.

-ho gamin ! Regarde ou tu marche !

-excusez-moi je ne vous avait pas vu.

-Hein ? Tu te moque de moi petit c'est ça ?

-Non vraiment je suis désolé..

il était un aimant a problème ou quoi ? Il se foutait tout le temps dans des embrouilles pas possible... il vit le poing de l'homme se lever pour lui donner un coup et il ferma les yeux dans l'attente du choc..

1...2...3... 4 ?

il ouvrit un oeil pour voir l'homme avec le poing toujours en l'air mais maintenu par une main. Il ouvrit un deuxième oeil pour voir le reste du corps de la personne a qui appartenait la main et fut supris de voir un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi sombres.

-qu'es ce que ?

-excusez moi mais ce jeune homme est avec moi et je vous deconseille de le frapper …

une voix envoutantes et velouté très agréable a entendre. Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes et ne reprit pieds avec laréalité que quand il sentit un bras autour de ses épaules le tirant vers le parc desert. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le posa sur un banc avant de lacher d'une voix detaché:

-idiot..

-hein ?

Il avait raté un épisode ou il devenait amnésique ? Dans les deux cas cela devenait inquiètant. Il fixa le jeune homme denviront son age et ce dernier fit de même pendant 5minutes puis il demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

-heu... on se connait ?

-non.

-c'est senscé être rassurant ?

-Non.

-Et donc qu'es ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Je te protège pour que tu ne te fasse pas attaquer et que tu libère ton pouvoir accidentelement.

-Mais je n'ais rien demandé …

-orochimaru m'as dit que si je te protegeai tu pouvais me laisser dormir dans le veil internat.

-Donc vous êtes un mec que je ne connais pas engagé sous l'ordre d'un vieux fou que je dois heberger ?

-Ouais ….

-on est pas sortis de l'auberge...

* * *

><p>* moi je veux un uniforme japonais dans mon collège ! Enfin bon en hiver ça doit être moins drôle surtout avec les températures ces derniers temps... -_-''<p>

bonjou ! Oui je sais ce retard est impardonnable mais j'ai quelques problème inscrits sur mon profil.

J'ai aussi eu un grand manque d'inspiration et le chapitre de un nuage de glace est pour la semaine prochaine. Sur ce :

reviewer et je vous donne mon amour !


End file.
